<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>穿过房间的游戏 Cross The Room If by honeyscore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143869">穿过房间的游戏 Cross The Room If</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore'>honeyscore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good time (2017）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 23:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie入狱几年后，Nick参与了一个通过药物治疗改善智力障碍的实验项目。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Nikas/Connie Nikas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>穿过房间的游戏 Cross The Room If</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>借用了科幻小说《献给阿尔吉侬的花束》的设定；在兄弟俩的血缘和原生家庭问题上做了私设。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼克的进展抱告 10月2日</p><p>简妮丝小姐说进展抱告不用很长 只要我写下几件那天发生的事就可以 她说这话的时候喊我尼奇 我觉得很奇怪 康尼才会喊我尼奇 我不喜欢其他人喊我尼奇但是康尼可以这么喊 今天没有发生什么事情所以我不知道因该写什么 我猜如果我没有写出几件事那么这一天我就没有进展 皮特说进展可能会很慢我要有奈心 我希望不会太慢 外婆说我因该感恩皮特 在这一切之后他还愿意帮我包名参加这个实验课 他帮申请吃这种要物 外婆说这种要物一定很贵 她最近也在吃一种要物 她说我很幸运 吃要可以便聪明 而她吃要也什么都便不成只是为了晚一点死</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展抱告 10月5日</p><p>今天我买了词典和新的笔记本和钢笔和墨水 书店里有一张很大的美国地图挂在墙上 我想买一张地图但是我想省钱 我可以每天去书店看那张地图 康尼说弗吉尼亚离我们一点也不远但是我用我的右手测量 地图上弗几尼亚和纽约中间有三个我的右手那么长 书店的人对我说地图上一个手有300英里 从我们家到芒果黎各饮料店那么远的距离也只有3英里</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展抱告 10月10日</p><p>今天我开始学习使用词典和标点符号。词典很难标点符号也很难，外婆说我应该读报纸因为报纸上都是聪明的人写的。我不喜欢感叹号和引号，它们使人头痛。今天是她跟康尼打电话的日子但是她下午吃了药就睡着了，我大声喊她她也没有醒来。等她醒来的时候她说已经过了打电话的时间所以不要打了，她不告诉我康尼的电话号码她说那里很多人都用同一个号码。她说如果有重要的事康尼会给我们打但是他没有所以今天她没有打也没有关系。她不知道那是个很坏的地方。康尼一定想要打电话但他可能被打了或者他睁不开眼睛。康尼比我厉害也比我聪明，也许他不会被打。简妮丝小姐曾说康尼现在在他真正属于的地方。简妮丝小姐说谎。那是个很坏的地方康尼不属于那里。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展抱告 10月14日</p><p>我昨天和前天还有前几天没有写，因为我觉得很不书服我把吃的东西都吐出来了。，我不想吃要了但是皮特说我要努力尝试，他说如果我不努力尝试的话会很遗汗，我问他什么是遗汗？他说遗汗就是你希望你没有做过一件你做过的事情，或者你希望你没有做过一件你做过的事。我说我有很多很多的遗汗，他让我说一个我的遗汗，但我记不清楚它们具体是什么事了，我问他如果我吃完药了也没有变聪明，他们还会不会给我35000块，他说他们会的，不管我最后的进展是什么样他们都会给我那35000块。外婆说钱不重要，重要的是我要变聪明，我觉得还是农场更重要我不知道35000块够不够买一个农场，也许我们可以买半个，不能买半个也没关系因为等我变聪明以后我就可以找工作，有工作我可以挣到更多钱。所以我不能再吐了。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 10月16日</p><p>今天开始我要上阅读课和听写课。皮特说它们一开始会有点难，但是如果我坚持下去它们会变得不难，而且我会上更多课。阅读课和听写课都发了一本书，它们是很大很厚的书，看久了使我眼睛酸疼。阅读课的讲师说我的词汇量比他预想的多很多比如我认识所有州的名字，我也可以拼写它们，我也会正确拼写“棒极了”和“可靠的”和“英俊”，康尼经常用这些词形容我。我认为形容词比名词容易理解。下周末外婆去探望康尼，她终于同意让我跟她一起去。我和康尼已经很久很久没有见了。我激动也紧张。他的出狱日期是十二月二十日，也是我的实验过半的日子，我要告诉他当他出来的时候，我们就距离买下一座或者半座农场不远了。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 10月17日</p><p>皮特说我不仅可以记录每天发生的事情，也可以写下我回忆起的事情或者我对事物的感受。他说这也是进展的一部分。他说我不需要把进展报告交给任何人，所以我可以想写什么就写什么，不必担心被别人看到，进展报告是我写给我自己看的。我问他如果只给我自己看，那我可不可以不写，他笑了并且告诉我，再过一个月或者两个月，我就不会这么想了。他说我会想要回顾我的进展。我觉得他有一点自以为是。<br/>
我没有回忆起什么事情，但是我最近每天都在做梦。我梦见当我到了四年级的年龄还没有上学的时候，四年级的我比六年级的康尼高大，我经常被欺负，被社区里的其他小孩起外号，有男孩从后面推我的头，康尼突然冲出来把我拽到一边，然后把推我的头的男孩踢倒在游乐场的水泥台阶上，康尼也给他起了外号，他教我和他的朋友一起说然后我们哈哈大笑，但是我不记得是什么外号了，后来那个男孩找了其他人一起打了康尼一顿，康尼折断了一根骨头，那个男孩丢掉了几颗牙齿，他的父母找上门来，把外婆和妈妈叫到门口，他的父母维护他，但是外婆和妈妈没有维护康尼，妈妈说爸爸是因为我走的，而她如果有一天走了那肯定不是因为我而是因为康尼。<br/>
她走了以后邻居和亲戚都说还是因为我。康尼让我不要听他们的，他说我们不需要他们，他们谁都没有而我们有彼此，康尼说我有他，他永远不会离开。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 10月20日</p><p>前天和昨天我一直昏睡，我做了更多的梦，梦得我头痛，像是有人用螺丝刀钻过我的脑袋。我不想再做梦了。皮特说这是药物的副作用，也是药效正在发挥作用的表现，我问他有没有办法可以停止做梦，他说恐怕没有办法，但是我可以试着把梦记下来，或许会有帮助，我不知道把梦记下来会有什么帮助，有些梦像是回忆，有些梦不是，但是我不能完全分得清楚。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 10月21日</p><p>我记起来那是什么外号了，那个推我的男孩喊我“雨人*”，后来康尼喊他“大屎蛋”。康尼也给我起过一个外号，他喊我“钢铁巨人*”，那是我们一起看过的一部动画片，他说我是他的钢铁巨人，并且让我学范·迪塞尔的声音说钢铁巨人的台词。我不知道为什么他觉得我像钢铁巨人，也许是因为我身材厚实，有时候康尼会从后面跳到我的背上，让我背着他从这头跑到那头。我记得我曾经希望我真的是钢铁巨人，有一栋楼那么高，眼睛能射出光，谁都不敢在背后议论我，或者通过议论我让康尼气得跳起来，如果他们敢那么做，我就抬起我有小汽车那么大的脚，重重地踩在他们面前的地上，然后让康尼停止生气，爬上来坐在我的脖子上。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 10月23日</p><p>今天我去莱克斯岛探望了康尼。他看起来完全不一样了。他剃了寸头，没有胡子，好像变得比三年前还年轻了一点。他的眉头和嘴角上有伤痕，我问他是怎么弄的，他只是挠挠头然后耸耸肩。他看起来不太有精神，接待我们的狱警说那是因为他吃了具有镇定作用的药片，我问她为什么康尼要吃具有镇定作用的药片，她说他容易精神亢奋。康尼并不高兴外婆带我来见他。探望室的小隔间很小，只能放得下一张椅子，当外婆坐进去的时候，我就要侧着身体退到后面。探视者和被探视者只能用电话听筒对话，中间隔着一面玻璃，当外婆坐在椅子上拿着听筒时，我听不到康尼和她说了什么，只能看到他放在桌子上的那只手握成了拳头，尼克，被手铐拷着的那只手也不停握紧。后来换成我坐到那张椅子上的时候，他松开了拳头，他问我为什么要参加那个实验项目，他让我赶快退出。我不知道他为什么不想让我变聪明。他说那些人在给我洗脑，皮特那些人，他说他们只是拿我当成小白鼠，并不是真的为了我好。我问他什么算是为了我好。我问他这个的时候，他睁大了眼睛，半天都没有回答，好像从来没有想到我会问他这样的问题。他问我他们都让我吃了什么药，难不难受，我说有点难受，他问我有多难受，和拉肚子或者那次被人打断鼻梁相比，我说当然是拉肚子和被人打断鼻梁更难受。他笑了一下。我说等实验结束的时候，不管我有没有变聪明，都可以拿到35,000块，到时候我会去接他出来，然后我们去买一个或者半个农场。他摇摇头说我们不要那笔钱，他说等他出来以后他马上就可以挣到钱。我沉默了一会，他又睁大了眼睛，他问，尼克，尼奇，你是不是不相信我，尼奇？<br/>
我觉得这种感觉很奇怪。我以前从来不会不相信康尼，这种感觉很奇怪，我不喜欢，但是我不能使它消失。康尼睁大眼睛看着我，好像我扇了他一巴掌，我惊慌了，所以我对他说我当然相信你，然后他往后靠在椅背上，好像我扇了他第二巴掌。他说我学会了说谎。我说我没有说谎，他说你有，你就是不相信我，我把听筒重重地一挂，从椅子上站起来，但是他抬起头，我看到他的眼睛看起来很伤心，我从来没看过康尼伤心。我坐回到椅子上，重新拿起听筒，他让我向他保证不再吃那些药了。我不知道怎么办才好。在离开莱克斯岛的桥上我又做了个梦，我梦见康尼和我一起，他转过头躲避我，从车窗跳进了海里。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 10月29日</p><p>我的进展比皮特预想得还要快。除了听写课和阅读课之外，现在我又参加了一些别的课程，有算术、地理和影音鉴赏，教授地理课的瑞雯小姐总是当着全班的面对我大加赞扬，我并不喜欢那样。班上的同学都很相似，我今天才知道原来不止我一个人参与了这个实验项目，皮特说他们都比我要慢，我不知道，也许他对每个参与者都说了这样的话。班上的男生偶尔会在洗手间里讨论瑞雯小姐，争论她使用的除臭剂的味道，以及接送她来康复中心上课的人到底是不是她的男友。我猜他们都想跟她上床。他们问我有没有上过色情网站，我说我没有，然后他们咯咯直笑。我没有上过色情网站，但是康尼上过，他很早就学会了用电脑搜索到这个，然后他会拉上我，问我喜欢什么样的类型。他带我看了很多东西。我记得其中一个网站的名字，我说给他们听，他们不相信我上过那个网站，让我告诉他们我都看到了什么，我不想继续说，他们之中的一个人又问，你是不是就是那个姓尼卡斯的，你哥和你抢过银行，他现在被关在莱克斯岛？我猜你哥是个软蛋，这会儿他正在被混帮派的人操屁股。我冲上去给了他一拳，我还想给他第二拳，但是他们人多，最后我们打趴在地上，每个人都挂彩了，我突然间笑了，因为我知道他就是个吃药也没有什么用的蠢货。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 11月3日</p><p>我又连续几晚不停做梦，醒来后我立刻抓起纸笔，想要把它们记下来，可那些梦我好像一睁眼就忘记了，我记起了一些其它事情，我记起康尼的第二个女朋友是个可爱的红头发女孩，她的胸部丰满，笑声大而奇怪，她很容易被逗乐，从不大惊小怪，她发现康尼给我手淫之后的第二个月才跟他分手。我不记得她的脸和名字，只记得她有一头姜红色的卷发，喜欢喝胡椒博士汽水，她问我你是不是基佬，我问她基佬是什么意思，她说基佬就是同性恋，是男人喜欢男人，我不知道她为什么这么问，她说她看见了康尼给我打飞机，还看见他把脸扣在我的大腿中间，用嘴巴吸我的老二，她看见康尼趴在我的前面，像狗一样被我干，她的原话就是这么说的，听起来非常羞耻，但是当时的我没有感到羞耻，我只感到一丝模糊的难为情，没有意识到这些具体都有什么问题。后来她拉着我一起去问康尼，康尼不肯承认，他告诉她是她喝醉看错了，后来因为她描述得太仔细，他不愿意听下去，他从她手里拽走我，推着我的脑袋让我回到房间里。<br/>
康尼总是试图让我觉得自己和别人没什么两样。不，他总是试图说服我相信我在很多方面比别人更好。他告诉我我有一根棒极了的老二，可以轻易让任何女孩为我倾倒，他想要帮我泡妞，在发现没有女孩愿意跟我约会后，他改变了口吻，告诉我女孩子都没什么好，她们眼光不高，他教我怎么打手活更爽，用手机给我看色情明星的床照，他把他的手指放在我的老二上，那确实比我自己来要感觉更好，他会小声喊我尼奇，让我在他的手里射精，他跪在沙发上，把我的老二放进他嘴里，一开始我不知道他要做什么，我推开他的脸，不想看到我的老二往他脸上戳，他问我为什么不想，我说我觉得它很丑，他在我脑袋上使劲推了一下，然后重新扶正我，把脸压下来给我口交，再后来他让我干他的后面，用操狗的姿势，他大概看了很多那种视频，或者找了其他我不认识的男人练习。<br/>
我不知道为什么我会记起这些，或许是药物的副作用，我最近醒来时经常看到我在勃起，我不能问皮特或者任何人关于这个的问题，所以只能自己思考，这令我感到羞耻而焦虑，感到困惑和难为情。手淫时，我试图回忆那些色情网站上的图片和视频，但当我闭上眼睛，我总是看到康尼的肩膀和背，我用双手扶着他的腰，挺动我的胯部在他屁股里进出，有时他会乱叫，有时他会发出那种声音，像是他喘不上气来的声音，他会小声鼓励我，夸奖我的老二，他希望我自我感觉良好，好像如果我自我感觉良好，他也会感觉很好，我不想再记录这些了，记录这些让我想要停下来反复手淫。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 11月8日</p><p><br/>
我很喜欢地理课，准确来说是自然地理课。我喜欢研究洋流和气旋，喜欢板块漂移学说，喜欢计算太阳高度角，喜欢在草稿纸上勾画昼夜晨昏线。曾经我以为世界就是皇后区的道路转角，脏乱、吵闹、不友好，现在我了解了世界上还有很多地方，还有极光和四季颠倒，我喜欢瑞雯小姐，她是一位很好的讲师，地球在她的话音中变得奇妙而生机勃勃，我觉得她应该去更好的学校，而不是在这个康复中心里，面对我们这群实验项目里的小白鼠智障。课上那几个蠢货对她的不尊重逐渐升级，起初只是偶尔突然吹吹口哨，说一些自以为有趣但实际上很冒犯的话语，但这些天他们开始加倍地装疯卖傻，在课上随意打断她，或者把幻灯片的内容偷偷改为成人图片，我没有控制住怒火，把领头的那个家伙揍翻在地上，我举起椅子往他脑袋上砸，像康尼小时候在学校里替我教训人时那样，现在回想起来康尼就像一条疯狗，当他打架时他是一条疯狗，而我举起椅子时也体会到了当疯狗的滋味，那种滋味并不好，好像自己不能控制自己了一样。<br/>
但是我并不后悔揍翻那个家伙，听说他的智商从64提升到了95，我认为他的智商最好停留在100以下，否则他将会对这个世界美好的一部分造成更多损害。皮特警告我必须学会控制怒火，否则无论我的进展再怎么飞快，无论我的智商是不是提升到了全班最高，他们都会考虑给我停药。我问皮特怒火是不是药物的副作用，他没有告诉我直接的答案，而是说，怒火常常受各种情绪和动机所驱使，随着你的心智逐渐健全，你的怒火也会越来越旺盛，你需要学会与它相处，学会控制它或者纾解它，否则你永远都只是一个孩子，或者一个动物。<br/>
我不觉得当一个孩子或者动物有什么不好，我最喜欢的是小狗，小狗既是孩子又是动物。康尼曾经带我去一户邻居那里领养小狗，但是他们看到我有智力障碍，担心我照顾不好小狗，就拒绝了我们的领养请求，康尼站在他们的门口，在小狗的叫声中跟他们大吵了一架，我再也没见到那只小狗，他们跟人说他们把小狗送到了乡下的农场，它在那里很幸福，每天都可以到处乱跑。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 11月15日</p><p>过去的一周里，我发现了几件事情。不是“发现”，是“知晓”，它们就在那里，从来没有被精心掩盖或者隐瞒，只因为我实在是太蠢了，所以直到今天才注意到，才去探究，才理解，在此之前所有人都知道，只有我不知道。没有人向我提过，没有人在意我需不需要知道，我现在才明白了当一个傻瓜的意义，当一个智障的真谛，傻瓜什么都不必知道，傻瓜只需要听着就好！<br/>
我想这就是它了，这就是我逐渐旺盛的怒火。我想知道我现在的智商是多少，如果它继续往上涨，我是不是还要面临更加严重的怒火。<br/>
第一件事是，在计划抢银行之前，尼克的信用卡已经累计欠了十万多的账单，外婆帮他还了三万，还剩七万多。<br/>
第二件事是，妈妈和爸爸是后来再婚的，我是爸爸的儿子，康尼是妈妈的儿子，我们根本不算是兄弟。<br/>
第三件事是，我不是一生下来就有智力障碍。爸爸带着我搬来妈妈和外婆家时，康尼六岁，我四岁，追债的人带着枪找上门来，威胁要杀了我们所有人，康尼带着我藏进阁楼，藏了整整一夜，第二天天亮时他先从楼梯下去，然后在下面接我，他没能接住我，我头朝下掉了下去。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 11月19日</p><p>今天是探视日，外婆不舒服，躺在床上，我自己去了莱克斯岛。康尼今天看起来有了一点精神，没有吃什么具有镇定作用的药，我一坐下来他就开始跟我说他在里面认识的这个人，他说他们已经商量好了，要一起合伙做点生意，那个人手上有点资源和人脉，保证能把生意做起来，他只要出一点力就能赚几万，我们压根不需要实验项目的那笔钱，需要多少钱他出来后都可以赚。<br/>
后面他又说了些别的，我没有仔细听，我只是拿着听筒贴住右边耳朵，隔着玻璃看他的眼睛和神情。我好像从来没有真正意义上的注视过康尼，以至于当我在回忆中搜寻时，他的脸都是模糊的，只有一种温度，一道轮廓或光线，他很坚硬，也很柔软，他持续不断地摆正我、触碰我、供养我，永远口齿清晰、嗓音坚定，让我感到确信和安全。<br/>
所以，当我看到他凹陷的眼眶和颤抖的手指时，当他终于意识到了什么，不安地闭上了嘴，把听筒换到另一边手上，用犹疑和谨慎的目光看向我时，我并没能在他身上找到康尼。我告诉他，实验即将过半，我不会中途停下来，他说的那个未来的合作伙伴听起来也很可疑，我希望他不要再跟他们交往下去，他盯着我，用一种难以置信的错愕的神情，他很久都没有回答，久到我以为他不想再开口说话了，他只是盯着我，眼里的错愕变成疑惑，疑惑又变成愤怒，最后再变成抗拒，彻头彻尾的抗拒，他站起来挂上听筒，站起来说他要见皮特，他说他们谋杀了他的弟弟，现在坐在他面前的是个科学实验替代品，他不让我喊他康尼，满脸涨红地咒骂着让我滚出去。<br/>
我没有滚出去，我请求狱警把他按回座椅，重新拿起听筒，听我向他提问那三件事情。他不肯看我，从始至终都低着头，问到第三件事时他扭开头流出泪来，然后冲着我一拳砸向了玻璃。他的血在玻璃的裂痕上散开，旁边待命的几名狱警齐齐冲上来，他们把他按在地上，把他的胳膊扭在后面，他看起来痛得要命，但是除了喘息之外没有发出任何声音，离开探望室后我冲进厕所，抱着马桶又哭又吐，这是我二十九年以来的人生中最痛苦的一天，我回到家里，躺在卧室的地板上奄奄一息地喘气，我想象康尼是不是也在这样喘气，像是有人把我们的器官从体内里挖走了，只留下四肢和脑袋，以及被剖开的、干瘪的、血肉模糊的肚皮。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 11月24日</p><p>外婆的病情在加重，我试着联系妈妈，康尼的母亲，但是她已经离开了好多年，一直没有音讯。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 11月30日</p><p>外婆去世了。按照她的意愿，葬礼一切从简，康尼没能参加，我给他打了电话。她留下那间小公寓和一小笔钱，公寓给了康尼，钱给了我，她其实什么都不用给我，我不是她的血亲，这些年来除了烦恼和折磨，她从我身上什么都没有获得。临走前她握着我的手，想要对我再说点什么，但最后她只是摸了摸我的头，然后就睁着眼睛离开了。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 12月11日</p><p>最近的测试结果表明我的智商达到了125，已经超过他们预期的最好水平，接下来半程不会再有显著的提高，主要是适应和稳定。我不再那么频繁地做梦，而是开始失眠，医生不肯给我开助眠药物，担心会对我项目期间的服药产生干扰或影响，我只能睁着眼睛躺在床上，整夜整夜地睡不着，我想要记起回忆中的那个康尼，但我根本记不清楚回忆中的康尼到底是什么样子。意识到他很可能在抢银行和弗吉尼亚的事情上对我进行了欺骗之后，所有他曾带来的温存片刻都蒙上了一层阴影，他说他爱我，他说我很棒，他说有了钱我们就可以去弗吉尼亚，我们要买一座农场。<br/>
我努力从两面一起想象，正面是他从未对我有过任何诱导与诓骗，每一句话都是真的，反面是他从头到尾都在表演，在利用我的障碍以及对他的依赖。我越是想要保持客观，越是觉得正面太遥远、反面太近，那些温存的片刻逐渐变得骇人而离奇，即使它们直到如今才对我揭晓，也依然给我造成了极大的心灵余震，这种余震从时空上来说已经过期，没有什么追根溯源的意义，我如果继续贪恋那些温存的片刻，就必须一遍又一遍的经历这种心灵的余震。<br/>
可是我依然想念康尼，想念记忆中那些夜里，我看电视看到快要睡着，他会让我枕在他的腿上。醒来时电视还开着，他歪在沙发扶手上睡着了，我擦掉脸上的口水，摇醒他回卧室一起睡。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 12月20日</p><p>皮特和锐雯小姐分别写了两张明信片，他们知道我今天要去接尼克出狱，让我把明信片带给他，祝他未来好运。我没有把明信片拿出来，我知道他对我在康复中心的一切都耿耿于怀，虽然他嘴上不再提起，不再说他们只是把我当成小白鼠，但是当他听到我口齿清晰地说出完整的长句子，当他看到我和狱警打招呼、和岛上的巴士车司机询问班车时间、拿出手机预定餐馆的时候，当我以心智健全（甚至略微超出常人）的面貌和姿态与人社交，不需要任何他的鼓励与庇护时，他眼里流露出的茫然与无措，无一不把矛头指向了那座康复中心。<br/>
所以我没有把明信片交给他。他没有别的家人和朋友来，只有我，从他手里接过背包的时候他想抱我一下，但是我没有敞开双臂，我也想要抱他，可我更忌惮他，我怕他又在我耳边说些什么东西，说一些会让我变回智障傻瓜的事情。<br/>
回公寓的路上，我向他简短介绍了我现在的情况，他低头听着，什么都没有说。后来我问了他一些问题，他在监狱里的这几年，他未来的打算，他没有再提弗吉尼亚，也没有再提农场，他缩在那件软塌塌的卫衣里，看起来变得很小，他的头发和胡子都像是刚刚刮过，毛茸得像是婴儿。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 12月27日</p><p>我提前拿到了一半的项目酬劳，并且因为实验成果与表现出色，收到了项目负责人的直接邀请，前往他们位于芝加哥的机构参与全新的课程，有机会在结课后申请大学，也可以留下申请特殊职位。这封邮件是在平安夜的当天发来的，我关在书房里阅读了一天的心理学书籍，康尼去超市采购，回来下厨做了晚饭，他的厨艺严重退步，虽然以前也没有多好，吃完晚饭后我向他宣布了这个消息，我说我要去芝加哥，他含着汤匙愣了愣，问我要去多久。<br/>
那天下了很大的雪，外面不断传来小孩追逐打闹的声音，我们没有在家做任何装饰，如果是以前的话，康尼会想办法给我弄一棵圣诞树。我说也许半年，或者一年，目前还不确定，他立刻就明白过来了，他说尼奇，你去了就不打算回来了，对不对？<br/>
我们在雪下得最凶的时候开始吃饭，等到我们吵起来的时候，雪又停了，我看到外面有人拿着铲子跑出去，在街边迅速堆起一个丑陋的雪人，这让我想起小时候的圣诞节，康尼会在窗台上堆迷你雪人，他会趁我不注意，把迷你雪人塞进我的衣领里，然后被我追赶着压倒在地上，把我的衣领里的雪扒出来塞回给他。他把我没吃完的餐碟收回厨房，告诉我这是外婆留给他的公寓，让我带着我的那些书现在就滚出去，我说我本来就打算在外面单独租一个房子，只是一直没找到合适的。我从起居室的扶手椅上抓起外套，冲出房门跑下了楼，康尼跟在我的后面，连外套都没有穿，我大步往前走，他在后面跟着，他不断喊我的名字，尼克，尼克，尼克，就好像又回到了以前，我因为什么事情而绝望地出走，他在后面追着我、呼唤我，只要让他追上来捉住我的手，就能用几句安慰的话把我哄回去。我主动停下来，转过身望着他，他冻得浑身发抖，像是一条雪地里无处可去的狗，我把外套脱下来递给他，他愤怒地冲我使劲摇头，坚决不肯接受，他让我重新穿好，然后原路往回走。<br/>
回去以后，我们在他的卧室里做爱，用做爱这个词并不准确，我不知道康尼对我到底有没有爱，更不确定我对他还有没有。我从后面干他，他从来都只让我从后面干他，我看不到他的脸，看不到他到底是快乐还是痛苦，他的脸陷在枕头里，两只手伸在后面，他在被抽插的间隙中继续喊我的名字，尼克，尼克，尼克，他用手在背后摸索，希望可以被我拉住，我没有拉住他，我只是还像以前那样，像个性欲高涨的智力障碍者，在他的怂恿下按着他的腰，一下又一下地操弄他的屁股。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 1月4日</p><p>我发了一场高烧，连续几天昏迷不醒。康尼在家照看我，给我喂水、扶我去洗手间、用冰毛巾给我额头降温，掐着闹铃定时喊醒我，哄我把退烧药吞下去。我不知道为什么那天夜里没穿外套的人是康尼，光着身子被操屁股的是康尼，最后生病发烧的人却是我，是我再次需要康尼的照料。高烧虽然不是重病，却足以让人变得无助又脆弱，我在被子里不停发抖，在困难的呼吸和忽冷忽热的折磨里嘶哑地呼救，我发出痛苦的呻吟，渴求任何一丝抚慰，康尼把我的脑袋抱紧，把我的上半身圈在他的怀里。我像是退回了很久以前，不只是智力障碍的青年，而是接近胎儿的状态，我弱小、裸露、毫不设防，需要持续地汲取体温、呵护、营养，这些康尼都没有，但他竟然试着提供，他紧紧地抱着我，亲吻我汗湿的额头，抚摸我的脸颊和手，他又开始提及一些词，他提到什么农场，还有什么小狗，他的语气恢复了过去的那种确信，嗓音也重新变得富有活力，他努力地弯折身体，试图把自己变成包裹住我的子宫。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展记录 1月9日</p><p>芝加哥非常冷，感觉比纽约还要冷，除此之外我适应得挺好，没有什么不习惯的地方。我的失眠没有太大改善，但已经可以借助辅助药物获得一点低质量的睡眠，我总是会看到康尼，特别是在短暂的白日梦里，我的白日梦总是会回到那一天，回到我离开纽约的那天，我花了一上午收拾行李，康尼站在我的卧室门外，望着我折叠衣服、打包书籍，他看起来很想上来帮忙，想上来帮我做我已经会做了的事，但是他只是站在那儿，呆呆地望着我，偶尔挠一下头发或者看一下手机，像是在不断地努力打消那种想要上前帮我的念头。<br/>
我把行李抬进计程车的后车厢，康尼也跟了下来，天气很冷，他依然忘记了披外套，只穿了一件空荡荡的套头毛衣，杵在公寓楼的入口台阶上望着我。那件毛衣很眼熟，上面有被洗得卷边了的钢铁巨人的卡通印花，是前些年某个圣诞节前他买的，我应该也有相同的一件。离开纽约的前一天晚上，我提出把外婆留下的钱拿给他还卡债，他怎么也不同意，还在做什么他自己可以轻松赚到的离谱美梦，我对他伸出手，让他把卡给我，他说卡早就扔掉了，他不肯告诉我卡号。<br/>
我没有问他欠下的钱都拿去干了什么，也没有问他还打不打算去弗吉尼亚。我把外婆的钱留给了他，那些钱本来就应该是他的，我已经欠了外婆太多，我没有资格拿走她剩下的为数不多的财产。<br/>
康尼也没有资格，但康尼什么都没有了。车子发动引擎的时候，我没有转过身向后看，公寓那条路总是堵塞，车子很不好走，等到终于拐过一个转角，在畅通的街道上逐渐加速，我从后视镜里看到康尼的身影，他从转角后面冲出来，跟在车子后面跑，他跑得不如以前快了，没一会儿就被我们甩开距离，车子在加速，他跑动的身影逐渐变小，他没有出声喊我，我不知道他到底在追什么。</p><p> </p><p>尼克的进展报告 1月21日</p><p>我从房东手里领养了一条小狗，是她从车子底下发现的，我给它取名康尼，用装行李的大纸箱给它搭了个暂时的窝。它不是什么品种犬，类似那种你经常能看到的晃荡在路边的流浪狗，它浑身杂毛，鼻头和爪子都有些破裂，房东说它的生命力很强，打出生起可能就又冻又饿，不知道被多少人踹过，但一有精神就在乱窜找食，在各种角落里皮实地活着。<br/>
康尼的胆子很大，精力旺盛，有时候它会在我的房间里小范围地搞破坏，把我收在某个纸箱里的东西翻得到处都是。今天它翻出了一张照片，照片里的我站在一排智力障碍学生的最旁边，那是几年前欧柏莉小姐的结课纪念，我们在她的课上做了各种各样康复性的游戏，我记得皮特第一次带我过去时，他们正在玩穿过房间的游戏，我不熟悉这种上课的形式，呆站在门边看了很久。<br/>
游戏的规则很简单，一个人说出一个提议，如果你符合提议中的描述，就从这一头走到那一头，即穿过房间。提议里的描述可以是任何事，如果你喜欢吃糖，如果你跟家人关系处不好，如果你的星座是双子座，如果你曾经感到被爱过。但你不需要完全诚实，它们可以是你的秘密，你在游戏中公布或保守这些秘密，一切取决于你。我记得当欧柏莉小姐说出“如果你感到被爱过……”的时候，大多数人都动了，我没有动，我也是想要跟他们一起穿过房间的，但是我太紧张，半天都没能挪动手脚，直到欧柏莉小姐说出下一个提议时，我才终于迈出了步子。<br/>
我伸手去康尼的嘴里拽照片，它乖乖地松开牙齿，让我把照片拿走，然后尾巴一摇，注意力又转移到了别的地方。我用训练它趴下的音调大声说：康尼，如果你感到被爱过，就穿过房间。<br/>
康尼，如果你感到被爱过，就穿过房间。<br/>
康尼，如果你感到被爱过，就穿过房间。<br/>
我高声说了三遍，它看着我，似乎想要试着去理解。但它四肢一动不动，略显迟钝地转开头，最后迷茫地叫了一声，趴在地上打了个滚。</p><p> </p><p>全文完</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*注释1：电影《雨人》 Rain Man (1988)<br/>*注释2：电影《钢铁巨人》 The Iron Giant (1999)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>